Under the Serpent's Watchful Eye
by Slythindor2007
Summary: What happens when a secret the Malfoy's have kept for eleven years gets out? First HP fanfic.
1. Prologue

(I do not own Harry Potter, but I totally wish I did.)

Every witch and wizard has heard of the Malfoy family by now, considering how much they were involved with the rises and falls of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. (Though I do suppose I must start calling him by his real name since the war has been over for a while now) Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy's reputation has been scarred because of their following of Voldemort. Since the years after the war they have been trying to redeem themselves to save the family name. Though they have gotten back a lot of their respect as powerful and successful business people, they are still known mostly for their followings of Voldemort. They are now living more normal lives but they still have a big secret that they have failed to mention to anyone, since they didn't even know it until 1993 in the first place. The secret is that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had another child; born three years after Draco and that is were my story begins.

--

Author's note: Thanks for the read! This is the first Harry Potter story I've written, and I'm already experimenting with an OC. (I wonder how that will turn out...) I hope the slow start hasn't discouraged people from reading on...reviews are welcome.


	2. Goodbye for Now

(I do not own Harry Potter)

My name is Lena Barton and I was born in November 1983. I am the daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I was unplanned and no one knew about me except for Narcissa. She hid her pregnancy by performing a charm that hid her ever-growing stomach. Narcissa was far from happy with the news but she wasn't about to do anything drastic to stop me from being born. She just decided that when it was time to give birth, she would escort herself to St. Mungo's and give birth without her husband finding out. She didn't want anyone to know because she thought having another child would upset her husband and it wasn't pretty when Lucius was angry. So for the next nine months Narcissa continued life as normal and pretended she wasn't pregnant at all, which everyone believed. Then one day she started to have pain in her stomach and she knew she was going to give birth soon. She told Lucius she had to run an errand at Diagon Alley and apparated to St. Mungo's. She checked in and was sent to a room. She was just lying down into a bed when a Healer entered her room.

"Mrs. Malfoy," said the Healer, "What a pleasure for us to see you today. My name is Dawn Phelps and I'm going to be your Healer today."

"Hello Healer Phelps," replied Narcissa, "I know this is strange, but I would like that no one but us knows about the baby. You see, I'm trying to keep it secret from my husband because I know he would be unhappy."

"Very well, Mrs. Malfoy" said Healer Phelps, "I will keep quiet, but what are you planning on doing with the baby once it's born?"

"I will be giving it to another wizarding family in hopes that the baby will grow up and live a good life," said Narcissa sadly. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was going to miss the baby, she felt like she missed out on raising Draco because his father was so busy with picking up the pieces since Voldemort's first downfall, she didn't think he got the childhood attention and love that he needed. Narcissa Malofy might seem like a woman who doesn't care about anything but spending money and hosting parties, but she really is a compassionate human being who loves her family and her close friends.

My birth went by pretty quickly. I caused my mother only several hours of labor and was perfectly healthy. Narcissa was overjoyed when I turned out to be a girl because she wanted to dress me up in dressed and take me shopping, but then she realized she had to give me up. She started to cry with me in her arms. She looked down at me and saw my big blue-gray, a tuft of light blonde hair and felt that I was so perfect, she regretted having to give me up, but it was for my own good and her family's. She decided to name me Lena Rae because she always thought that was a beautiful name since her childhood. She had to stay in St. Mungo's for a few more days, so she told Lucius that she was staying over at a friend's house because her friend was recently divorced.

After two days in the hospital, Healer Phelps told her that she could leave with me. Narcissa Malfoy left St. Mungo's with a plan. Narcissa was really close with the Burton family, a pure-blood family who lived fairly close to Malfoy Manor. She apparated with me in her arms to the Burtons own large house. She knocked on the door, and the wife, Angelia, opened it.

"Good morning, Narcissa!" Angelia said, "Come in!"

"Thank you, Angelia," replied Narcissa, "I need you're help."

"Whatever for?"

"I just had a baby, but I can not keep her, Lucius had no idea I was pregnant and I told the Healer at St. Mungo's not to tell anyone," said Narcissa, sadly.

"But what could I do?" asked Angelia.

"I would like you to take care of her. Her name is Lena Rae and I would like you to raise her as your own daughter and love her like one too. I will send you money monthly, paying for her needs and when she turns 11, I will pay for her Hogwarts education too. Please help me."

"Of course I would love to take her in!" exclaimed Angelia, "Christopher and I can't have children, so taking in Lena will make us so happy. Would you like her to take your last name or ours?"

"Yours, of course," Narcissa answered, "and I only have one further request. I would like to visit her once a year, on her birthday, November 7. You can refer to me as an aunt but I want to see her and see how she has grown."

"Of course," replied Angelia, "You can visit her whenever, and you will be Aunty Cissy, okay?" Nacrissa nodded.

Nacrissa took one last look of her new-born daughter and handed her over to Angelia with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Lena," wept Nacrissa, "for now at least."

--

Author's note: Sorry for this slowish start. I just needed to give some background for the rest of the story. Review please!


	3. Starting School

(Do not own HP)

Now I am 11 years old and as happy as can be. I was raised well by Angelia and Chris, who treated me like their own daughter even though I knew I was adopted, but I didn't know who my real family was, but I didn't care because I was happy just the way I was. I was an only child and didn't have too many friends, so I loved reading everything. I would go to Flourish and Blotts with my mother and she would buy me so many books that I would sit in the garden, under a tree and read. I would watch the other children outside playing with toy broomsticks but I had no interest in playing with them. It wasn't as though I was ugly or mean. I was actually very nice and all the children liked me and my mother said I was very pretty with my light blonde hair just past my shoulders, my blue-green eyes and attractive face. In fact, the boys on my street would always fly past on their brooms and show off, but I paid them no mind because I just though they were a bunch of boys who didn't care about me, only my looks. The only strange part of my life was every year on my birthday my Aunty Cissy would come over and cry over me and tell me how beautiful I was. She wasn't really my aunt but a friend of my parents but I still didn't know why she freaked out every time she saw me.

During the summer after I turned 11, I got a letter from Hogwarts. I was so excited! I had been waiting forever to go to Hogwarts, ever since I read Hogwarts, A History for the first time. I showed my mom the letter and she said we had to go to Diagon Alley that weekend to buy all my school supplies. That Saturday I went with my parents by floo to Diagon Alley. We first went to Madam Malkin's and got me several different robes. Then it was off to Flourish and Blotts to buy all the books I needed for my first year and I also bought some for free reading. I then needed to buy my very own wand. I was so happy, I had wanted a wand for as long as I could remember and I was finally getting one! We stepped into Ollivander's Wand Shop and were greeted by Mister Ollivander. He told my parents that he remembered when they first got their wand and how exciting it was to help their daughter. I tried several wands until I found the one that fit me. It was made of vine, 10 ½ inches with Unicorn hair. I wanted to carry my wand but my mother told me no because she didn't want me to break it so quickly. As a special treat, my parents took me to Eeylop's Owl Emporium and they bought me an owl. She was a magnificent Striped Owl that I named Artemis, after the Goddess of the hunt. I thanked my parents over and over saying I would use Artemis to write them many letters about my year at Hogwarts. We went home and several weeks passed and it was time to head to Platform 9 3/4.

I was dressed in a light blue sweater, jeans and a pair of white sneakers when we arrived to Platform 9 ¾. My parents took me to the barrier and told me to run at it with my cart and I would go though. Just as I was about to run, I saw the most handsome boy I had ever seen. He had a round face and light brown hair and was accompanied by a woman I assumed was his grandmother. I stared at him as he ran through the barrier and then I remembered I had to go through there too. I took off running and ran right through the wall. I was greeted with the sight of a lot of people and a huge scarlet train. I saw a group of red-headed children, a brunette girl and a boy with glasses with black hair. I realized it was Harry Potter, the boy who lived! I didn't want to bother him but I showed my parents and they seemed impressed that I was going to school with such a celebrity. I said goodbye to my parents as they helped put my trunk on the train. I grabbed Artemis and took off looking for a compartment. I found an empty one and sat down, setting Artemis next to me and taking out a book that I could read on the ride to Hogwarts. Just as I finished the first chapter there was a knock on the door.

"Oi! Is there room for me to sit?" a male voice asked.

"Um, sure, yeah," I answered. I was not good at meeting new people and I didn't have my parents to talk for me.

A boy several inches taller than me, with reddish blonde hair and bright blue eyes entered the compartment. He was pretty handsome, but the boy I saw before was much cuter.

"Hello, my name is Perry Chandler and I'm a first year," he said, smiling at me.

"Hey, my name is Lena Burton and I'm a first year also," I replied.

"That's great! Maybe we will be in a house together; I want to be in Gryffindor. That's were my parents were,"

"My mom was in Ravenclaw and my dad was in Gryffindor, so either one is okay with me," I said.

"Well I hope you don't mind me sitting here," said Perry awkwardly, "I haven't really met anyone yet but I hope we can become friends!"

"Of course, I would like that."

For the next 10 minutes we talked about ourselves to each other, about our families and what we liked and disliked. We had a lot in common, we both like to read and he was an only child also. Soon we felt the train stopping, but we weren't anywhere near the school yet.

"This is odd," said Perry, and I nodded.

--

Author's note: This story is taking place during book three, in case anyone was wondering. Read and review. :)


	4. Introductions & Love

(I do not own HP)

Suddenly the lamps went out and I shrieked. I grabbed onto Perry's arm, frightened. After several moments I felt an odd sensation. I went cold and started to feel very sad, like all happiness had been taken away. I started to cry because I was so sad. I felt Perry become rigid with fear. But as soon as the cold started it had stopped. The cold feeling was lifting and I felt better and the lights flickered back on. I look at Perry and then at my arm entwined with his arm. I blushed and untangled my arm, muttering an apology but Perry just smiled at me and gave me a comforting hug. I then noticed someone walked past with brown hair.

"Perry, do you know who that boy who just walked past is?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Not really, when I was walking to the compartment I think I heard someone call him Neville and I think he's in Gryffindor."

"Oh, thanks!" I replied, thinking about Neville and hoping I too would be in Gryffindor.

Before we knew it, it was time to change into our robes and prepare to leave the train. Perry left to change in the bathroom while I quickly changed into my robe in the closed compartment. I liked how my robes and cloak felt on me. It made me feel like a winged animal, like an owl or crow. I made sure Artemis was securely in her cage and I put my normal clothes into my bag. The train came to a stop and Perry and I made our way off the train.

"Firs' years this way!" a gigantic man called.

"I think we are supposed to follow him," said Perry, I nodded and followed him.

"Hello," I said to the giant man.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Lena Burton, what's yours?"

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid and I'm the groundskeeper and a teacher here at Hogwarts."

"That's so cool! I hope that you can teach me one year!" I exclaimed. Hagrid smiled at me and told Perry and I to get into a boat. We got in a looked across the lake we had to cross to get to the castle. Two other first years got into the boat, but we didn't talk to them. We got to the castle and walked to a hallway off of the Great Hall. A tall which in green robes stood before us and spoke:

"Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but first you must be sorted into a house. The Sorting will be very important because the house you get sorted into will be like your family for the remainder of your 7 years at Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in the common room. There are four house called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house is known for different qualities and their history. The house cup will be awarded to the house that has the most points at the end of the year, so be careful not to lose points but try to gain them! Now line up and I will take you into the Great Hall."

All of us lined up and quietly followed Professor McGonagall through big double doors leading into the Great Hall. I looked on in awe. This place was HUGE! There we four tables for students and one for teachers. As I walked down the center aisle, I looked at my older classmates. I saw Harry Potter sitting with the redheaded children, the brunette girl and…the boy I saw on the train, Neville! I stared at him as I walked by and he looked up and smiled. I quickly blushed and ducked my head down in embarrassment. When I looked back up I was at the front of the Great Hall. In the center was a stool with a hat placed on it. I wondered what it was there for.

"When I call your name, please come up to the stool and place the hat on your head, then go and sit with the your chosen house," said Professor McGonagall.

I looked at Perry, who looked slightly nervous and flashed him a small smile. He returned it and looked slightly better.

"Agar, Brad"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Aubrey, Sora"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Burton, Lena"

I cringed when she called my name. I was so nervous. I didn't really care which house I was in but I REALLY wanted to be put in Gryffindor. I walked up to the stool and placed the hat on my head.

"Hmm, this is difficult. You could go so many ways. You're brave, like a Gryffindor. Smart like a Ravenclaw, but you're family seems to be made up of Slytherins."

I got really confused then. Slytherin? My parents were in Ravenclaw and Gryffinor. Oh wait; I was adopted so maybe my real parents were in Slytherin. But I wanted to be in Gryffindor. I started to plead in my head to put me in Gryffindor, to put me with Neville and Harry Potter.

"So it's Gryffindor you're after, I guess you will prosper there, even though your blood line is screaming Slytherin. Well, better be GRYFFINDOR!!"

I squealed and ran off to the Gryffindor table. I took a seat at the front of the table next to the brunette girl.

"Carwin, David"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Chandler, Perry"

I held my breath as Perry walked up to the stool. He placed the hat on his head and in no time it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped loudly and gave Perry a big hug as he sat down on my other side.

"I'm so happy you're with me! I don't know what I would do without you in Gryffindor, since I don't make friends well." I said, sighing with relief.

"I'm happy too. My parents will be so proud and I'm would be really sad if I wasn't with you," Perry said, flashing me a million dollar smile.

The Sorting continued, putting all the first years into his or her rightful house. There are three other girls in my year in Gryffindor; Emily Jonas, Danielle Maddock and Jenny Hagar. They seemed pretty nice and said hello to me. Hopefully we can become friends, or at least friendly towards each other. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, said some words of greeting and some information of the year. We had a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, his name was Professor Lupin. He looked kind of tired, but hopefully he will be nice and a good teacher. When Professor Dumbledore finished speaking, the feast began. The food magically appeared on gold platters and I looked on in awe.

"Perry! Look! This is so cool! I wonder how they do that." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, I've never seen so much food in my life," replied Perry, stacking his plate high.

"You are just like my friend Ronald over here," said the brunette girl, "He can eat as much as a starving Hippogriff sometimes."

Perry and I gave her a quizzical look, wondering why an older student was talking to us first years.

"Oh forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," she said gesturing to one of the red-heads and then at the boy who lived. "And this is Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom," gesturing to two red-headed twins, a pretty red-headed girl and the boy of my dreams.

"Hello everyone, I'm Lena Burton and this is my friend Perry Chandler," I answered.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and congratulation for being in Gryffindor," said Neville, smiling. I blushed and looked at my plate.

"Oi! Looks like someone has a crush on our boy Neville!" said the red-headed boy, Ron. I just blushed more and bended my head further.

"Ronald Weasley! Can't you see your embarrassing her?! Have you no consideration for other people's feelings?!" shrieked Hermione.

"Uh, well, sorry," he said, looking at me with a guilty expression across his face.

"Please forgive Ron," said Ginny, "He was dropped on his head as a child."

"Hey!" Ron yelled. Everyone else just laughed and I felt a little better. I looked at Neville who was looking at me with a small smile on his face. We continued eating, and I scanned the rest of the Great Hall. I looked up at the head table, and a professor with long dark hair and a big nose was staring at me curiously.

"Hey, Fred?" I asked the twin sitting across from me.

"Yeah, Lena?"

"Who is that teacher with the big nose and black hair?"

"Oh, that is Snape, the potions master. He is quite a git, giving Gryffindors detention left and right and favoring the Slytherins."

"Oh, okay, thanks," I answered, still puzzled at why the potions master was staring at me.

I looked at the table across from me, and I jumped in surprise. I was looking at a boy who had light blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, and a face that resembled mine. He turned his head and saw me staring. At first he started to smirk at me, but then his face turned to shock. He must have noticed how much alike we look. I looked away.

"Hey, Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who is that blonde boy at the Slytherin table?"

"Ugh, that's Draco Malfoy. He's practically my sworn enemy. He has made my life a living hell since my first day at Hogwarts when I told him I didn't want to be friends with him. Why? He isn't doing anything to you, is he?" Harry asked, raising his voice.

"Oh, no no," I replied quickly, "He just looks…familiar."

"Oh, okay but if he gives you any trouble, come to any of else and we will put him in his place," said Harry, and the others nodded in agreement, even Neville, who looked extra serious. Soon the feast was over, and we were told to follow the prefects into the common room. When we reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress, the prefect told us the password was "Fortuna Major" and that we would have to remember that password and whatever the fat lady changed it to over the course of the year. I was directed to the girls' dormitory and I saw that my stuff was already by my bed, along with a school uniform with the Gryffindor colors on it. Emily, Danielle, Jenny and I all turned in for the night, so tired from the journey and the trip. I slipped into a deep sleep, dreaming about Neville. Little did I know, my life was about to change.

--

Author's note: Long chapter...I just couldn't find a good place to break it apart. Oh well. I love Neville, he is so cute. Read and review please. Oh, and if anyone finds any errors or has some constructive criticism, please share it!


	5. The Truth

(Me + ownership of HP: not gonna happen)

Two weeks previous:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am aware that you know I have a daughter, I do not know how you know, but I know you have your ways. She is going to be going to Hogwarts this year and I would like for her to finally find out that I am her mother, and that Lucius is her father. I will also use this meeting to tell Lucius, that he in fact has another child. I hope we can meet the first Saturday of the school year. Please owl me back with your response._

_Best wishes,_

_Narcissa Malfoy _

That week went by without incident for me. I made it to all my classes and was at once at the top of my class. I was terrific in every subject, having read about them in books or hearing my parents talk about them. Professor Lupin seemed to favor me, and told me that I was like a younger version of Hermione Granger. I was so proud, Hermione was my role model. Even Professor Snape was nice to me, using compliments he usually only saved for the Slytherins. When I told Perry and the older Gryffindors, they were surprised, considering I was in Gryffindor and that it is unacceptable for Snape to compliment them. Even though I was a nerd, I seemed to be making a lot of friends at Hogwarts. The older Gryffindors all liked me, saying they reminded me of Hermione and was adorable and my roommates and I quickly became friends and we gossiped late at night about everything going on at Hogwarts. Neville and I became good friends, even though I had a crush on him, he didn't seem to mind. In fact, I've seen Harry and Ron give him looks whenever he is around me. I hope that he likes me, because I like him so much! That Saturday, a 4th year Hufflepuff came up to me in the library. He handed me a letter, saying that Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with him in his office. I opened the letter, and it gave me directions to his office and the password to get inside. I walked to his office, wondering what he wanted to talk to me about. Surely I couldn't be in trouble; I've only been here for a week!

I stood before a giant gargoyle and recited "Cockroach Clusters." The gargoyle stepped aside and a long spiral staircase emerged. I slowly went up the stairs and knocked on a pair of doors in front me.

"Come in," said Professor Dumbledore's voice. I pushed the door open and walked inside. Sitting with the professor was my Aunty Cissy and another man who I guessed was Aunty Cissy's husband. The man gave Aunty a quizzical looked but she just gave him a small smile.

"Welcome Lena," said the professor.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." I answered.

"Please take a seat," he said, motioning to a chair inbetween Aunty Cissy and the man.

"Lena, please allow me to introduce Narcissa Malfoy and Lucious Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore said, gesturing at the couple.

"It's nice meeting you, Mr. Malfoy," I said.

"Now Lena, you are aware that you were adopted and you do not know who your birthparents are, correct." I nodded. "Well, please allow me to introduce you to your mother and father." I looked around, but I didn't see anyone emerge from behind or from another corner of the room. I looked at the Malfoys in shock. Lucius returned my expression.

"So, you mean, them!?" I wondered.

"Yes, Lena," said Narcissa, "I am indeed your mother, and Lucius is your father, but he didn't know until now either. I'm so sorry to both of you for not telling either of you sooner, but I was afraid you, Lucius, would be mad at me."

"I am not mad, just confused. When did this happen and how come I never found out?" he asked. Narcissa told everyone the story about my birth and childhood, how she only saw me once a year and how she trusted another family with me. I just stared at her. I was so confused. My Aunty Cissy, who had visited me every year on my birthday, was really my mother? It was all too much to process so I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

"How are you feeling, Lena?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Just so confused," I replied, lifting my head.

"Lena, please come here," said Lucius. I walked over to him and he just looked at me, thinking. He looked into my eyes and spoke. "You look just like your brother, Draco."

"DRACO?! The boy in Slytherin who always bullies people? Who makes fun of all Gryffindors?" I yelled, furious at myself for being related to someone who was so mean to my friends and Neville.

"Hush, don't talk about your brother like that," Narcissa scolded.

"You're in Gryffindor?" Lucius asked, with a twinge of disgust in his voice.

"Yes, _daddy_, I'm in Gryffindor and proud. I'm in a house known for bravery and chivalry, and I plan on being one of the top witches of my year."

Lucius chuckled. "You definitely are my daughter, you have my defiance, just displayed a different way. Welcome to the family, Lena." (A/N Lucius…is…nice? I guess so…)

"Lucius, don't be hasty, you have to give her time to realize that she is our daughter, and let her get used to it." said Narcissa, turning to me she said, "Lena, I would love for you to realize one day that you are our daughter and we would love for you to consider us your family. We don't want to replace Angelia and Chris, because we know you love them as your parents, but we are your real parents and we love you too. I want to give you this," she held out a necklace with a pendant. "It's a necklace with the Malfoy family crest on one side, and your name on the other. Draco has one just like it, except it obviously says Draco on the back." I came over to her and allowed her to put it on me.

"You are so beautiful," Narcissa said, "you look just like me when I was a little girl."

"I'm not THAT little, mother," I said, with a smirk. Narcissa burst in to tears. ("She's so much like Draco, SO MUCH!") Lucius put an arm around her and smiled at me. "I have one question for professor," he said, turning to Professor Dumbledore, "how did YOU know she was our daughter, when I didn't even know?"

"It's quite simple really," said Professor Dumbledore, smiling, "On the scroll that detects magical births for the school, on November 7th, 1983 the name 'Lena Rae Malfoy' was put down, because she was, indeed, born a Malfoy."

"Oh, that makes sense, but I still wish I had known, I would have loved to watch her grow up," said Lucius, "How about we go out to lunch, just the three of us, I don't think Draco is ready for such a big change in his life. We shouldn't tell him until Christmas break. It will be a nice surprise."

"Okay, let's go!" I answered, excited to get to go off grounds. Narcissa, Lucius and I began to walk out the office. I turned to the headmaster and said goodbye and continued to walk out the door.

--

Author's note: Just a filler chapter really. Lena finds out the truth though...pretty important. I wonder how I'm gonna work Draco into this... Read and review. Please and thank you.


End file.
